Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz/Galeria
1ª temporada As Crônicas das Marcas Pinkie Pie's father and sisters S1E23.png Pinkie Pie's family coming out of the door S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family S01E23.png Pinkie Pie at the silo door S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family wonders S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family looking at the party decorations S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate S01E23.png Cloudy Quartz hesitate S1E23.png Pinkie Pie sad2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family overjoyed by Pinkie's party S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png 3ª temporada Duelo Mágico Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png|Pai da Pinkie no flashback de Trixie. Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png 4ª temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie's first party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png 5ª temporada Hearthbreakers Pinkie Pie introduces her family S5E20.png The Apple family and the Pie family meet S5E20.png Apples and Pies greet; Marble runs away S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie greeting Granny Smith S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie introduces himself S5E20.png Cloudy Quartz introduces herself S5E20.png Igneous "may providence favor thee well" S5E20.png Granny designates Igneous as "Iggy" S5E20.png Granny designates Cloudy as "Big Mama Q" S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz confused S5E20.png Pinkie Pie getting everyone's attention S5E20.png Limestone "what'd I say about the boulder?!" S5E20.png Apples and Pies walk toward the Pie family house S5E20.png Pie family at the dinner table S5E20.png Apple family staring at Applejack S5E20.png Igneous and Cloudy staring at Applejack S5E20.png Pie sisters staring at Applejack S5E20.png Apples and Pies in the rock quarry S5E20.png Maud, Igneous, and Cloudy making Hearth's Warming dolls S5E20.png Limestone makes a large Hearth's Warming doll S5E20.png Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Pinkie Pie stands between her parents S5E20.png Granny appears between Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "don't think of it as team old" S5E20.png Pinkie declares Granny, Igneous, and Cloudy team three S5E20.png Apple and Pie families split into teams S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "when the three tribes united" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "the first flag was sewn by" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "it's tradition to raise a flag" S5E20.png Apples and Pies listening to Pinkie S5E20.png Pinkie points to the top of Holder's Boulder S5E20.png The Apple and Pie teams separate S5E20.png Granny asks Cloudy how she met Igneous S5E20.png Cloudy Quartz "chosen by the Pairing Stone" S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie "the choosing stone decreed" S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie "thou shalt love one another" S5E20.png Cloudy Quartz nodding in agreement S5E20.png Granny Smith "you reckon it knows any" S5E20.png Granny Smith asks about "apple-farmin' hunks" S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz blushing S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz sleeping S5E20.png Pinkie Pie waking up her parents S5E20.png Pinkie, Igneous, and Cloudy in shock S5E20.png Limestone Pie becoming enraged S5E20.png Pie family rock farm with new decorations S5E20.png Applejack "it's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style!" S5E20.png Pie family displeased S5E20.png Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom in shock S5E20.png Marble Pie flinching S5E20.png Applejack pulls Marble toward the flagpole S5E20.png Applejack "we'll cook you up a meal" S5E20.png Tension brews between the Apples and Pies S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie "thou cannot favor this madness!" S5E20.png Pie family looking over the cliff S5E20.png Rock farm still in a mess S5E20.png Limestone Pie "this is all her fault!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie walks off in shame S5E20.png Apple Bloom looks at Maud outside S5E20.png Limestone gestures for Apple Bloom to leave S5E20.png Pie family trying to push Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pie family pushing Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pinkie Pie huffing and puffing S5E20.png Limestone Pie getting frustrated S5E20.png Limestone Pie "it's hopeless!" S5E20.png Pie family losing hope S5E20.png Pie family hears the Apples return S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what do you want?!" S5E20.png Applejack facing the Pie family S5E20.png Pie family listening to Applejack S5E20.png Limestone's family looking at her S5E20.png Limestone "don't just stand there" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "we got a boulder to move!" S5E20.png Pie family hopeful again S5E20.png Apples help Pies push the boulder S5E20.png Apples and Pies push the boulder together S5E20.png Apples and Pies' first shared tradition S5E20.png Granny talking to Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Granny trying to talk like Igneous and Cloudy S5E20.png Granny Smith "okay-eth in my book" S5E20.png Igneous Rock Pie "yee-haw" S5E20.png Granny, Igneous, and Cloudy happy S5E20.png Apples and Pies gather around Maud S5E20.png Maud Pie "the first one is about rocks" S5E20.png Maud reading Hearth's Warming poetry S5E20.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz in-game MLP mobile game.png Pony Tones, Pie family, and Betty Bouffant album art MLP mobile game.png Igneous Rock album page MLP mobile game.png Cloudy Quartz album page MLP mobile game.png Mercadoria Igneous Rock MLP CCG.jpg Cloudy Quartz, Concerned Mother card MLP CCG.jpg en:Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens